Media Naranja
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Los pases de Akaashi se sentían distintos a todos. Al principio, se sentía como si Akaashi sólo lo estuviera usando de sujeto de pruebas, intentando pulir sus propias técnicas. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que también lo estaba ayudando a superar distintas situaciones. Parecía ser esa media naranja de la que sus superiores en la escuela media y sus padres mencionaban.


¡Buenas!~ Hace mil que no estaba en este lado del fandom jaja. Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco alejada de Haikyuu por ahora! Ya me pondré al día con el manga~ Bueno, esto. Lo hice una vez para practicar y al final me gustó como quedó asi que... pensé en subirlo jaja. Es simple y sin sentido pero asi me gustan las cosas a mi (?

En fin, espero que lo disfruten!~

* * *

A Bokuto Koutarou siempre le había gustado el vóley. Era un deporte que requería de rapidez mental, de buenos reflejos, de no perder la cabeza (Aunque era cierto que él lo hacía de vez en cuando, claro) y sobretodo de poder superarse una y otra vez para estar a la altura de los mejores.

Había tenido muchos problemas en los partidos, ya que decían que él cambiaba de humor continuamente y le era muy difícil a su armador el sincronizar con él, pero sus profesores y superiores del club admitían el potencial que tenía. Le habían dicho que algún día encontraría esa media naranja en la cancha, esa media naranja con la que se entendería por completo en un juego y que lo ayudaría a superarse todo el tiempo. Koutarou se contentaba con poder jugar contra rivales poderosos y poder divertirse jugando.

Por supuesto, a medida que los años fueron pasando y su seriedad en el tema aumentando, así lo hacían sus frustraciones. Tenía que admitir que tenía padres permisivos, que no lo regañaban demasiado si tenía bajas calificaciones. También tenía que admitir que tenía una madre hermosa que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, bloqueando los remates que su padre le colocaba. Aun así, solía no ser suficiente para el club.

Una cosa eran los bloqueos de su madre, los cuales eran frustrantes, pero le habían enseñado a dominar los remates cruzados, que eran geniales también. Y luego estaban los pases de su padre. Eran buenos, Koutarou lo sabía, pero no se sentían bien en sus manos. Como si nunca supiera bien como debería reaccionar al golpear satisfactoriamente un remate, no se llenaba de energía y ganas de gritar como él esperaba.

Al contárselos, su madre se rio. Le dijo que ella nunca había sentido un remate del todo bueno en sus manos hasta que jugó con su padre. Le dijo que quizás necesitaba relacionarse un poco más con los armadores de su equipo y asunto zanjado, así que eso intentó.

Akaashi era el único chico de primero que se había presentado para el puesto de armador, y el armador oficial y capitán estaba más que agradecido por él, y les permitía quedarse hasta tarde practicando.

Los pases de Akaashi se sentían distintos a todos. Al principio, se sentía como si Akaashi sólo lo estuviera usando de sujeto de pruebas, intentando pulir sus propias técnicas. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que también lo estaba ayudando a superar distintas situaciones. Parecía ser esa media naranja de la que sus superiores en la escuela media y sus padres mencionaban. Le resultaba un concepto extraño, un concepto al que no le había dado más vueltas hasta empezar a practicar.

Se sentía bien. Akaashi con su paciencia ilimitada, siempre sabía que decir para alentarlo, para hacerlo llegar a la cúspide de su potencial, el cual se elevaba aún más y más a cada remate.

Y, aun así, llegaron partidos donde sus remates eran increíblemente inútiles.

No anotaba puntos.

Sus saques eran malos.

Sus bloqueos eran erróneos.

Los pases de Akaashi a él eran inservibles.

No pudo evitar caer en un estado de depresión, lo cual lo llevó al banco.

Koutarou quería ver el otro lado de la red, quería ver el otro lado del muro que lo bloqueaba. Quería saber cómo sería el otro lado. Pero nunca podría verlo por su cuenta.

Ah.

A eso se referían. No podía hacer todo solo. No podría ver el otro lado sin Akaashi y sus pases…

Y entonces al volver, pudo sentir como sus alas se desplegaban y golpeaba un remate recto increíble, capaz de destruir el muro que le bloqueaba.

Gracias a Akaashi, sintió que volaba por primera vez.

Sí. Podía acostumbrarse a eso de media naranja.

* * *

Buenas otra vez! Soy débil con estos dos, y aún más con Bokuto jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado!~


End file.
